Mamma Mia Alice Kirkland
by Clary Adele Morgenstern
Summary: This is an AU Mamma Mia crossover Canada-Matthew and Fem America-Emily are twins and are having a double wedding in a few months they then discover their mother Fem England-Alice has been keeping a secret from them. They have three potential dads (BTT) Will be updated daily. rated M for later chapters FrUk, RusUs, Canada x Ukrane, PruCan (later on), SpaMano, past PrUk, and SpUk
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Alice-fem England /Donna

Emily-fem America/Sophie

Matthew -Canada/Sophie

Ivan-Russia/Sky

Ukraine-Katyusha/Sky

Francis-France/Sam

Antonio-Spain/Bill

Gilbert-Prussia/Harry

Ludwig-Germany/Random characters

Feliciano -Italy/ That have nothing to do with mamma mia

Lovino-Romano/Rosie

Kiku-Japan/Tanya

(Characters might change)

Ships;

Main-FrUk

Secondary-RusUs

PruCan(in later chapters)

SpaMano

Others-Canada x Ukraine

GerIta

(Past) SpUk

(Past) PrUk

Chapter 1

"Mattie" Emily nudged her twin brother "Matthew!"

Matthew just turned the other way and sighed "what do you want?"

"Mom's gone" Emily said excitedly.

Mathew turned back to face his sister "And your point is what exactly"

"Soooo, remember that diary we found under her bed last week."

"Yes"

"Let's go read it"

"No"

"What" Emily looked disappointed "why not"

"It's not our business, if mom wanted us to know she would of told us instead of writing a diary about it. So no I don't want to read it" Matthew turned over and went back to sleep.

"Fine" Emily crossed her arms "I'll just go read it myself" she ran out of their room and across the hall to her mothers room. As soon as she got in she went under the bed got the diary and brought it back to her and her brothers shared room. "I got it" she said in a sing song voice. She sat on her brothers bed and opened it.

"I don't care. Just let me sleep, or did you forget our weddings are in a few weeks" Matthew looked at Emily.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet I have to do more work than you, I'm one of the brides remember Katyusha and have to do all the work. You and Ivan don't have to do anything, just come on let's just read one entry and then I'll let you sleep." Emily smiled hopefully

"Anything to make you shut up" Matthew put on his glasses and sat next to his sister "okay, let's see."

Emily started reading.

June 29 1994

Summer vacation just started and Francis asked me out on a date with him. Sure we were going out already but we never went on an actual date. I'm so excited I can't believe this is actually happening.

"Woah, hold on a sec stop reading" Emily sopped reading "Emily do you not realize what this means"

Emily looked at Matthew and shook her head "that mom was popular with the guys I don't know"

"No Emily look 1994. We were born in 1995" Matthew pointed to the date.

"So"

"So. Emily mom never told us who our father was, she keeps telling us she forgot or something stupid like that. But in her diary she wrote about a guy that she was with only months before she got pregnant with us." Matthew still didn't think Emily understood "this guy Francis Bonnefoy could be our dad"

Emily looked at her brother shocked "OH MY GOD" she calmed herself down "wait let's read more just to make sure"

June 30 1994

Last night oh my gosh last night. How did I, mother's going to kill me. But I took Francis to my favourite little forest behind my house and DOT DOT DOT

They read the whole entry both pairs of eyes wide Emily looked at Mathew "well there's no doubt about it now"

Mathew broke the silence " DOT DOT DOT ... Oh my, Francis Bonnefoy is our father"

"But wait mother still didn't write that she got pregnant yet and there's still way more entries before that" Emily pointed to the pages "see mom told us she found out she was pregnant on August 29th but there are still 8 more entries before that."

"Okay we can keep reading, but when mom gets home we're going to talk to her about this."

"Okay" Emily flipped the page and continued to read.

July 1 1994

Bad news Francis said he had to go back to France with his family. He said his father had an arranged marriage set for him. He said he didn't want to leave that he would rather marry me instead. But his father said no, Francis said he would always keep in touch but I know I'll always miss him.

"Wow seems like mom really loved him" Matthew sighed " that explains why mom doesn't like to talk about it"

"Yeah" Emily flipped the page again.

July 14 1994

It was an amazing day I went to Spain with my family two days ago and guess who I bumped into ANTONIO can you believe it and he asked me to go out with him. Sure I still haven't gotten over Francis but I should get out there you know.

"ANTONIO" Matthew said frustrated

"Wait a sec" Emily thought for a minute "maybe this Antonio guy is our dad"

"Just keep reading, maybe we can figure this out"

Emily continued to read

July 16 1994

Antonio took me to the beach and one thing lead to another DOT DOT DOT

"AGAIN" both twins yelled at the same time. They heard footsteps down the hall.

"Quick hide it" Matthew yelled and Emily threw the book under the mattress.

The door opened "what the bloody hell are you two screaming about" Alice starred at the two.

"Sorry mom me and Matthew were just ..." She looked over at Matthew for help.

"Going over wedding details" he said with a smile.

"Okay and, Emily dear it's Matthew and I" Alice left the room and closed the door.

"Gosh that was close" Emily went to retrieve the dairy "shall I continue" she said trying to mimic her mothers English accent.

"I don't know maybe we should stop what if mom finds out"

"Quit being a baby Matthew" Emily continued to read.

July 20 1994

So my family and I had to leave Spain and go back to London I'm going to miss Antonio but I guess it's for the best.

"Wait how many pages till she finds out she's pregnant?" Matthew asked

"Three"

"Okay keep going"

Emily started reading again

August 1 1994

Guess who showed up at my house today, Gilbert. He told me he had always loved me and that he never got to tell me because whenever we were together Francis and Antonio were there too.

"ALL FOUR OF THEM WERE FRIENDS" Matthew yelled

"Apparently from the way mom wrote this entry seems they were all probably good friends" Emily shrugged

"AND NOW THIS GILBERT GUY COULD ALSO BE OUR FATHER. Oh my god"

"We'll have to keep reading to find out"

Emily kept going

August 3 1994

Gilbert and I went out last night. After we went to his apartment and ... Right you guessed it DOT DOT DOT

"AGAIN" both twins looked at each other but instead of talking about it this time they just continued to read.

August 28 1994

So I broke it off with Gilbert it wasn't going to work anyways, he was going back to Germany for school, but one thing has been bothering me you see in haven't had my period in quite some time. I checked online and it says that it's normal for girls my age to skip a month but it's still bothering me. I told mum and she offered to take me to the doctors tomorrow.

"Okay, last one" Emily took a breath

August 29 1994

Mum took me to the clinic and turns out I'm pregnant with twins. The doctor said he wasn't able to tell me who the father was but he said he would gladly test the baby's blood when they were born. I thought about it but I didn't want to worry the guys I was going to raise these children on my own. Sadly because of this decision mum said I had to quite university. She said I could take over the inn.

"Oh mom" just then Emily got an idea "hey Matt why don't we invite dad to our weddings"

Matthew looked at his sister confused "but we don't know who our dad is"

"Exactly, think about it. If we meet them we might be able to figure it out. Like ... Child's intuition"

"Okay but should we tell mom"

"Of course not, do you know what mom would do if she found out we knew about dad and that she has lied about it for 20

years. She'd kill us."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Don't worry Matt I've got a perfect plan" Emily smirked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily flipped through the old year book titled High school 1993-1994

Matthew looked at his sister "um, Emily what are you doing?"

"Well" Emily continued to flip the pages "if they were all friends in 1994 they might of went to the same high school. Found it" she showed her brother the page "see grade twelve graduates" she started searching for familiar names "hey look Bonnefoy,Francis" she pointed to the picture of the boy with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Hey Matt look we have the same colour eyes as him"

"Yeah, but mom says a few people in our family have blue eyes. That doesn't make him our father."

"What if she lied. She lied about dad she probably lied about our eye colour to keep us and her from thinking about who are father is."

"You could be right" Matthew sighed "hey look" he pointed at an other person in the year book "Beilschimidt, Gilbert, isn't that uncle Ludwig's last name."

"I don't remember exactly let's check" Emily marked the page and skimmed back to the grade 11's "yup see right here Beilschimidt, Ludwig" she returned to the page of grade 12's. They kept looking for more familiar names.

"I think I found Antonio" he pointed at a picture of a Spanish boy with a huge smile.

"Carrillo, Antonio. Perfect now had me my laptop" she pointed to the laptop on her bedside table.

"What are you doing now?"

"Finding out were they live, that's why I had to find Antonio's and Gilbert's last name in the year book. Like really Matt sometimes you really have to use your brain." Emily started typing names into the computer "okay write this down Francis Bonnefoy pari-"

Matthew cut her off "let me get some paper first"

"Are you ready now" Emily said irritated as she looked at Matthew.

"Yup go ahead"

"So first Francis Bonnefoy Paris, France  
>Next Antonio Carrillo Madrid, Spain<br>And last Gilbert Beilshmit Berlin, Germany "

"Now what?" Matthew stopped writing and looked at his sister.

"Now we forge moms handwriting and send them all letters to come to our weddings"

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit to far"

"Well then what do you think we should write 'come to our weddings you might be our dad' don't you think it's better if they think mom sent it"

"Yeah, but what if mom sees them and finds out what we did"

"We should make sure they all say yes first" Emily put the laptop down, got up and started looking through the drawers of the desk they had in their room. She got out three pieces of paper, a pen and three envelops. She then sat at the desk and started to write all three men's names on the envelopes exactly how their mom would.

"Wow that looks exactly like moms handwriting, how'd you learn how to do that"

"Remember how bad I was failing in history when we were in grade 12" she smiled looking up at her brother.

"Emily that's bad if anyone finds out you could go to jail"

"Yeah sure, that was like two years ago." She paused for a moment "anyways what would mom write to her best friends that were actually all her ex boyfriends and one of them possibly the father of her children that would make them want to go to her daughters and sons weddings." She tapped the pen to the table.

"I don't know" Matthew shrugged

"Whatever I'll just improvise." Emily started writing.

3 days later

Francis  
>Francis woke up to the alarm clock ringing loudly on his beside table. He pressed the snooze button and walked down the stairs.<p>

"Monsieur Bonnefoy," the maid called out.

"Oui" Francis turned around and scratched his head.

"There is a letter for you from England" the maid held the letter out to him.

Francis took it "merci Adeline" he walked to his study and sat down at his desk. He turned the letter over and saw the name on it and remembered the day all those summers ago 21 years.

he started to read the letter

Francis,  
>I know it's been a long time, but my daughter and son are having a double wedding. Well anyway seeing them with all their friends made me think of the old days and I wanted my children to meet my old friends, so will you come to their wedding please.<p>

Love,  
>Alice Kirkland xoxo<br>"So Alice had kids," Francis laughed a little and though out loud "she always wanted a family." He smiled as he got out paper, an envelop, a pen and wrote a quick reply.

Gilbert  
>Great it was raining Gilbert looked out his window with a look of disgust on his face days like this reminded him about high school and living in England, the rain in that country never seemed to stop. Gilbert got his coat, ran to the mail box and ran back inside. He looked at his wet pants 'great now I have to change' he thought to himself and let out a huff.<p>

He looked through the mail as he walked up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked at one of the letters with a questioning look. "Alice?" He opened the letter, but why was Alice trying to contact him after all these years.

Glibert,  
>It's been long time, my daughter and son are having their weddings in a few weeks and I wanted them to meet a few of my old friends will you please come to their weddings.<p>

Alice Kirkland

Gilbert read the letter again before he smiled and found some paper.

Antonio  
>"But Lovi why can't I come" Antonio wined though the phone.<p>

"Because the only people who were invited are me, my brother and that idiot Ludwig" Lovino yelled back.

"But I don't even know where you're going"

"You don't need to know I'm old enough to look after myself"

"But shouldn't I come to we are together" Antonio smiled.

"S-shut up" Lovino started to blush "we're not together, and I don't need you I can go by myself ." he hung up

Antonio rolled his eyes and closed his phone. He continued to do his work, there was a knock at his door.

"Um Mr. Carrillo" the voice called.

"Come in"

"There's a letter for you" the man put it on Antonio's desk and walked away.

"Thank you" he looked at the letter "Alice? It's been such a long time"

Antonio  
>I know it's been a while and we didn't exactly 'end' on the right terms but my daughter and son are having their weddings in a few weeks and I just wanted them to meet a few of my old friends.<br>Alice Kirkland

Gilbert smiled and decided to write back.

3 days after that

"Matt Matt" Emily ran down the hallway way and almost bumped straight into her brother.

"What?"

"They're coming"

"Who" Matthew was a little confused.

"Our dads"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Francis got off the plane and looked at all the passing tourists. His eyes suddenly stopped wondering when he saw a a white haired man german and a smiling spaniard in deep conversation.

"Gilbert. Antonio," Francis waved to them "what are you doing here".

"That's exactly what I was asking the tomato freak" Gilbert pointed at Antonio all three of them laughed.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other amigos" he patted both his friends on the back.

"It's kind of strange don't you think", Francis stroked his chin "we all haven't seen each other in, what? 21 years and all of the sudden Alice invites us to her twins' weddings"

"That is kind of strange" Antonio looked at both of them.

"I don't think so" Glibert shrugged

They both looked at Gilbert, "I guess we should start heading to the inn then" Francis got his bags and started walking.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Emily called

Matthew walked in a little out of breath fom running "Emily. They're here, at the front door"

They both ran to the front almost bumping into their fathers.

"Bonjour" Francis smiled "you two must be Alice's children"

They looked at each other and back up at Francis "yes, um hi" they said at the same time both a little nervous.

"Is Alice here" Gilbert asked while looking around "Emily looked at all three of the the men in front of her and back at her brother "um she's out right now let me take you three to your room"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice was driving to the docks not that she needed to they were only a few minutes from her house, but she found it relaxing to drive. And it was a beautiful day today not many days are sunny in England.

She stopped the car at the islands edge and saw four familiar figures approach her. "For one night and one night only" she yelled.

"It's England and the Axis powers" three boys out of the four yelled back to her.

"Alice" Feliciano ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you guys too" she smiled at Feliciano and looked back up "hey guys, Lovino."

"I'm not part of your little band I'm only here to make sure the potato bastard doesn't try anything on my brother" he pointed at Ludwig.

Ludwig shook his head "I told you a million times Lovino, Feliciano and I are already married what could I possibly do"

"Guys stop fighting please" Kiku walked between them and pushed the brother-in-laws apart. He looked at Alice "sorry," Kiku bowed his head.

"You don't have to apologise Kiku I remember how these two are" she giggled "so are we going to start heading to the inn."

They all nodded and got into the car.

Emily led the men to the secret room above the shack they use for storage. "Um so this is your room" Emily smiled

The boys looked at the three beds set up and put their luggage down.

Antonio turned around "so where's Alice"

Matthew couldn't take lying anymore "she doesn't know you're here " he blurted out. Emily elbowed him.

"What" the three older men asked at the same time.

Emily looked at them and tried to come up with a lie "it was supposed to be a secret surprise for mom because she keeps talking about her friend from the old days and" she was cut off by Francis.

"I have to leave"

"Why," Emily asked "please stay"

"I can't the last time I saw your mother she told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again, and now she's going to see me waltz in on her property uninvited and I can't tell her why I'm here because of some stupid secret. merde" Francis held his head in his hands.

"Come on Francis what's the worst that can happened, she had two kids so she obviously has a husband." Antonio said laying on his bed.

"Actually" Matthew interrupted "we don't know who are dad is"

Francis looked back up at them "wait how old are" he was cut off by yelling.

"MATTHEW EMILY WHERE ARE YOU, YOUR UNCLES ARE HERE COME SAY HI" Alice called.

"0ops sorry gotta go, come on Matt" the two siblings ran out of the storage building "that was close" Emily said panting

"I know" Matthew looked up at her "what do you think will happen if mom finds out"

"I don't know but let's just hope it turns into a happy reunion"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I was also thinking of putting this place on the web, Emily's fiancé Ivan and his good friend Eduard started making a website." Alice talked to her friends as she walked by, not noticing her children in the corner behind the storage building.

"Come on" Emily gestured to her brother to follow her. They ran towards their mom and uncles "Uncle Feli" Emily ran and gave Feliciano a big.

"Emily, Matthew. congratulazioni you both got so big."

"Hi uncle Feli, Ludwig, Lovino, and Kiku" Matthew said smiled shyly trying not to look at his mother.

"Oh Matthew you're so cute" Feliciano laughed and ruffled Matthews hair.

"Hello everyone" A tall man walked in with a girl that looked a little like him.

"Ivan" Emily squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Matthew" the girl hugged Mathews arm and kissed him on the cheek. he blushed bright red.

"Everyone" Alice interrupted "this is Ivan, Emilys fiancé. And this is Katyusha, Matthew's fiancée." she gestured to each couple as she talked about them.

Ludwig shook Ivan's hand "that accent is it Russian"

"Da, my sister and I both come from Russia" he smiled as he shook Ludwig's hand.

"Congrats" Kiku said and bowed.

"Are we going to see our rooms or are we just going to stand here all day?" Lovino asked with his hands on his hips.

Emily was looking at the storage building she could of sworn she heard something a few seconds ago but wasn't sure "Emily, Matthew. take your uncles to their rooms, I have to get something."

"Okay mom" Matthew said leading the group away as Emily walked towards the storage building. " Emily look" Matthew nudged his sister.

Emily was still hugging Ivan as she turned around and saw where her mother was going. "um Ivan take them to the inn, I have to help mom" she handed Ivan some keys and ran after her mother.

"Uuu me too" Katyusha let go of Matthew's arm and he ran behind his sister.

Francis sat on his bed with his head in his hand.

"What is it amigo" Antonio asked as he sat beside Francis and pat his back.

"Nothing" Francis sighed "it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter now" but it did.

There was a huge bang.

"Ow Scheiße" Gilbert yelled "I dropped my suitcase on my foot"

"Well you shouldn't have snuck so much beer on the plane", Francis laughed and Antonio joined in.

"How did you know about the beer"

"Oh please of course you brought beer, you always have beer with you." Francis laughed harder.

Antonio stopped laughing "shh do you hear that"

"What?" Gilbert asked

"Footsteps, there's people downstairs" Francis looked back at his friends.  
>_<p>

"I don't understand why I can't go into the storage building" Emily gave her children a questioning look and crossed her arms.

"Um because Matthew was in there a while ago and he dropped a vase there's glass everywhere and we forgot to clean it up" Emily hoped it would work.

"Nice try I moved those vases months ago" Alice walked into the storage building.

"Mom, please stop"

Alice walked up the stairs. "what the bloody hell are you three doing here"  
>She looked at Gilbert with a bag on his foot, Antonio on one of the beds and Francis crouched on the floor.<p>

"Um, bonjour mon Cher" Francis got up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You" she looked at Francis. she was trying to think about all this to wrap her head around something, but she wasn't sure at all about what was going on. "You all can't seriously be here?" She looked at all of them. "I must be dreaming"

"Hon hon hon, maybe a little kiss will wake you up" Francis laughed and tried to hug Alice but was smacked in the face before he could.

"Get your slimy hands off me frog" she turned away from him.

"You've changed" Francis rubbed his face were he got smacked.

"Well that's what happens to a girl when she's been with her boyfriend for years and then he goes back to his home country to get married to another girl" she snapped

"It wasn't like-" he was cut off

"Like what just leave me alone Francis, I told you to leave why are you even here."

"I came to see England again" Gilbert said trying to break the tension "it's been such a long time. I was just seeing how it changed."

"Business trip" Antonio said

Francis tried to approach Alice again "I just came to say hi and I miss you"

"If you all have different reasons why are you three together" Alice asked with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot on the floor.

"Well" Francis tried to cover up their mess, "we all heard that we were coming at the same time so we all met up and came to your inn to see you"

"Okay" Alice stopped tapping her foot realising their story was believable enough. "How inconvenient we don't have any rooms"

"Damit we should have booked ahead" Francis was being semi sarcastic.

"Well I can't fill you three in there is going to be a double wedding on the island in three days."

"Its okay" Gilbert says "I like it up here"

"me too" Antonio jumped onto 'his' bed.

"What about you?" She looked at Francis who was now standing beside her.

"I'm okay up here, but I can always sleep with you" he winked and tried to grab her hand but she already ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice didn't even notice her children staring at her as she ran down the stairs and into her house where her friends were all sitting at the table. They all looked up as she ran in.

"Alice, what's wrong" Ludwig asked.

Alice's cheeks were stained with tears. Feliciano got up and hugged her "tell us wats wrong Alice, per favore"

"Nothing's wrong" Alice pulled away and wiped her eyes. as she started to walk to her room. The boys followed her. "I knew this was going to come one day, how long did I think I would be able to lie about this" she sat on her bed.

Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku all looked at her confused.

"Their dad" Alice answered.

"Who's dad?" Kiku asked

"Emily's and Matthew's"

"Big brother Francis is here?" Feliciano asked with a big smile on his face.

"No, well yes, but know how I told everyone it was Francis" she looked up at them for a moment "well actually the Twins have three possible dads Francis, Gilbert and Antonio and they are all here".

"Wait Antonio is here," Lovino turned 10 shades of red.

"My, bruder is here" Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Yay, Lovino big brother Francis is here" Feliciano laughed.

"Yes, in the room above the storage building".

Francis stared blankly at the door for a few minutes.

"Well that was a surprise" Gilbert

"I'm not even sure what happened" Francis turned around and sat on the bead with his head in his hands, "it's like the first year of high school all over again" he sighed.

"It's okay amigo," Antonio pat Francis on the back "it's been a long time"

"I know" Francis said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. She always does" Gilbert smiled at Francis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No guys get back here" Alice tried to run after the boys but they were to fast. "Stop" she ran faster and reached the door to the storage building before any of them could. "you can't go in there"

"Why not," Lovino said furiously "I told that idiot tomato basterd not to come and" Alice cut him off.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LOVINO SHUT UP" she yelled at him "they can't see you guys, if they do it would be a disaster"

Feliciano sighed "benne" he looked up at Ludwig "wanna go take a walk"

"Good idea Feli, we should all go take a walk" Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku and Ludwig all started walking.

"Are you coming Alice?" Kiku asked and they all looked back at her.

"No you guys go ahead we'll meet up for lunch, I have to have a talk with Emily and Matthew."

The twins hid in there room. Emily started pacing. "great now mom would know for sure that we knew about our dads" she snapped her fingers "we have to come up with a good lie."

Matthew sat down watching her "what if, we said that we saw them at the front door and they asked for a room. So since we didn't have any we brought them to the storage building,"

"And we didn't want mom to know or else she would have gotten mad" she finished her brothers thought "Matthew you're brilliant" she hugged him.

There was a knock on the door. "Emily, Matthew open up"

Emily opened the door "um hi mom, what's up"

"I don't know the sky, what I really what to know is why you guys were so desperate to keep me out of the storage room" Alice had her hands on her hips and looked furious.

"Okay what happened was we saw three me at the front and they asked for a room. And since I knew we were fully booked because of the wedding, Matthew and I took them to the room above the storage building. We're sorry we didn't want you to get mad."

Alice looked at Emily then to Matthew "is this true"

"Yes" Matthew said quietly and nodded.

"Okay, well the thing is" she sat down on the bed beside Matthew "I know those three, we went to school together. Keep your distance from them, they are a mischievous bunch."

"Okay" both twins said at the same time.

Alice got up "you two should get ready we're having lunch with you're uncles"  
>She walked out.<p>

Emily closed the door "that was close"


End file.
